The present invention relates to the application of an educational and training simulator system for use in classrooms and large groups. More particularly, the invention involves an educational and training simulator system having simultaneous control of audio, video, and special effects generators. The present invention uses special effects techniques for light, sound, smell, vibration, and optics to produce simulated "virtual reality" for a large group of viewers at the same time.
Flight simulators typically include a display system in which video images are projected to a screen or window for viewing by an individual observer or pair of individuals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,557,470 and 3,949,490 show examples of prior art flight simulator systems. These prior art flight simulators have not been adapted for classroom applications. While the prior art systems provide video output, they do not provide special effects output. Also, these prior art systems are prohibitively expensive for classroom use. Thus, a relatively inexpensive educational and training simulator system is needed to provide visual, audio, and special effects output for a large group of people for training purposes.